yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 81
Parting Roads (ワカレミチ, Wakaremichi) is the 81st chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary During their final days in high school, Noriko rejects Juli and Nadeshiko’s idea of participating in an exchange diary. Juli and Nadeshiko insist it will be fun but Noriko rejects the idea. Noriko asks why the are suddenly suggesting such an idea and they explain it to be a fun symbol of their friendship since they may be parting ways soon. At school Noriko finds a love letter in her locker. Dragging Juli from her Judo club, Noriko heads to Nadeshiko who is participating at the swim club. Noriko confronts them about the letter explaining it to obviously from them since they are at an all girl school. Noriko returns the content of the envelope, a diary to them and Juli states they need to think of a new plan. Juli performs a magic card trick, correctly guessing Noriko’s chosen card. Juli explains that her father taught her and her sister magic, leading Nadeshiko to inquire about her sister which Juli ignores. Juli prepares the next trick, setting up three cards for Noriko to choose from, the middle one obviously being the diary with a cardback pattern put over it. Noriko avoids it, foiling their plan and states that even if she picked it she would not write in it. Walking home, Juli mentions their uniforms changing the next year to blazers. They pass by Yae and Hime and Juli greets them while Nadeshiko asks for her opinion on the new uniforms. Noriko states she prefers sailor uniforms but it does not matter as they will have graduated by then. They ask Noriko what she is going to do after graduation, which Noriko responds stating she will leave town, going to a university abroad. Nadeshiko asks Noriko if she likes the town. Noriko state the is weird with the yōkai and Nanagou. Noriko states that it feels cooped up with all the things in town happening yet the citizens ignore it and continue living happily. Noriko states she does not mind the town. Juli asks Nadeshiko about her graduation plans to which Nadeshiko explains she is going to the police academy given her family tradition. Juli states that once they graduate they will be separated as the group enter a crossroad and head their separate ways. Noriko lies on top of the roof of the school and Juli and Nadeshiko arrive to eat lunch with her. Noriko is skeptical, believing they will try to get her to accept the exchange diary which Juli denies. The group sit atop the roof enjoying the breeze. Noriko expresses her opinion, stating she does not like the town, believing it to be stagnant as the reason to as why she is leaving. Noriko ask the two if they believe Sakurashinmachi to be the best to which they both deny. Juli states while the town has it’s problems, it is the town they grew up in and made them who they are. Juli tells Noriko that she would like for her to like the town before she left which Noriko does not believe is possible since she prefers proper logical things as opposed to the towns oddities. Juli and Nadeshiko arrive to their first day at university, Juli expressing her nervousness. Juli states her surprise that Nadeshiko’s parents let her attend a normal university to which Nadeshiko explains they wanted her to learn about the world and society. Nadeshiko explains that she will still be attending the police academy for half of her weeks. Juli wonder how Noriko is doing and the two are surprised to find her there to greet them. They inquire about Noriko leaving town to which Noriko states lives on her own outside of town. Noriko stats that she cannot grow to like the town but wants to change it just as Nadeshiko and Juli are, instead of simply running away. At their first year guidance lecture Juli asks Noriko what profession she is going to aim for. Noriko states she joined the law department and suggest becoming a lawyer. Shidare introduces himself to the class as a special lecturer from the Senate. Noriko is immediately infatuated with him and decides to join the Senate, transferring to science and technology department. Noriko panics to find something to note down Shidare’s lecture. Juli gives Noriko their exchange diary which Noriko finally accepts to Juli and Nadeshiko’s cheers. Noriko states that she will not be frequently writing in it, telling them not to get mad if it gets held up by her. In the present at the cafe, Noriko drunkenly slams her beverage yelling at Juli and Nadeshiko to write more frequently so that they can make at least two rounds a week. Noriko tells them to not write about work but instead about other stuff. Nadeshiko mentions Noriko having to return to the Senate soon. Noriko remember arriving in the Senate car but Juli points out she has been drinking. Noriko asks Nadeshiko for a ride but Nadeshiko states she has also been drinking as does Juli who exclaims they will walk together. Juli carries Noriko as she ask her to walk her over to the taxi. At the crossroad Noriko changes her mind and decides to take a nap at Juli's Hospital and Nadeshiko decides to join. The three walk together to Juli’s place. Characters in order of appearance * Noriko Shiina * V Juli F * Nadeshiko Matsudaira * Akina Hiizumi * Gin Nanami * Kyosuke Kishi * Hidagyu * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Hime Yarizakura * Shidare Morioka Navigation Category:Chapters